Without You, I'd Be
by Willihem
Summary: Miserable, Desirable, Punctual, Loveable, F*ckable, Shun-able, Enjoyable, Fallible, Wonderful, Flammable, Forgettable, Memorable, Reliable, Honorable... At best.
1. Miserable

**Disclaimer: **so i like, totally own none of kingdom hearts. but if i did...that would be rad. :)

**A/N: **took me long enough! OMG i thought of this like, a ba-gillion years ago!  
so like, i thought up this cool concept of chapters that correspond to the title of the work. then i magiced up some funny quotes to go with each. and then i was all, "hey, Axel's pretty hot. Roxas is adorable. i like them together. how bout i take a whack at writing/typing a fanfic for AkuRoku? 8D " and vio-a-la! now i know it'll probably be slow coming. cause i'm not in school yet and my laptop doesn't have microsoft word and i'm picky...so yeah...but if you like what you see in the posts i'll make on this, don't be afraid to be all "hey gimme more Axel sexiness and Roxas cuteness omgwanna****!" ...or something like that...

and now, prologue...

_I wanna see you in the mornin'!_

_I wanna see you when the break of day is dawnin'!_

_You gotta go you gotta go, it's alright._

_But I wanna see you in the, see you in the light of the mornin'!_

My eyes shot over to my alarm clock. Damnit! Why hadn't I turned it off! I threw my fist against the side of the filing cabinet from where I lay on my mattress. As expected, the crappy, once-thrown-against-the-wall time telling device stuttered off. Sighing contently, I sunk back into the warm comfort of my bedding. The silence didn't last long.

"_Gabriel Dalton Tanner…"_

Memories from simply hours before began flooding my senses.

"_Benjamin Joseph Teller…"_

I was at graduation last night. Sat for 2 hours just to stand and scream my head off after one, single name…

"_Axel Thomas…"_

No middle name. That's how cool my best friend was. He was born simply with a first and a last name.

"_Now we will hear a word from a most surprising valvictorian of this year's graduating class…Axel Thomas!"_

It was a happy, proud smile that curved his lips when he'd taken the stage. No one could have even considered it at year's beginning. Except me. I knew how smart Axel really was.

I saw him wink at me from the podium. It wasn't a big deal. Axel was the kind of guy to wink at total stranger and not think twice about it.

I rolled over, a proud smirk of my own tugging persistantly at the corners of my lips until i finally let a full smile run amuck upon my face. Snuggling back down into my pillow, other events came into my mind. Axel, after the ceromony and after parties, pulling me aside and pinning me to a wall. The way his lips gently melted with mine. The wonderful taste of some sweet, engulfing flavor clinging to our lips. The moment Axel asked for me to come live with him permenately at his aparment as his boyfriend. My reply in a hungry kiss that took place under the fireworks that were being shot off by the town because the galaxy wanted us there, in each others embrace, pressed flush against each other.

Remember how I said it wasn't a big deal? Well, I lied.


	2. Desirable

**Disclaimer: **who, me? no, i don't own KH! silly peresons...

**A/N: **i'm so delightfully perverted. :)

* * *

Roxas stood in front of the mirror and frowned. Why the hell was _this_ the only work available? And why the hell was _this _the uniform for said job?

Sighing, he tugged down the elastic band and pulled the final piece to the atrocious outfit and situated it on his head, arranging his spikes so that they were just so around the offensive object. A snicker made him spin toward the door that he could have sworn he'd locked and felt a blush intrude on his face.

"No one else has ever had the ability to turn me on wearing **that**." Axel smirked, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe and fixing Roxas with a scrutinizing gaze. Roxas' blush worsened, much to his chagrin.

"Shut up…pervert…" the blonde grumbled, turning back to the mirror and cringing at the sight. Upon his head was a bright array of yellow feathers, slightly limp at the top and causing the fixture to tilt to the side. His torso was adorned with a way too tight faded yellow shirt with the words "Don't Choke the Chocobos!"(1) written in royal blue on the back. The pants were an orange with horizontal creases down the sides, and waiting by the front door were a pair of red converse. He was the begrudged employee of Chocobo Ranch, the only establishment in the entire town that was hiring.

Axel shoved off from the doorway, sauntering up behind Roxas and wrapping his arms around his waist. "No, really, I find this very attractive right now." Roxas could feel his grin against his ear, and his face went beet red.

"How'd you even get in here? That door was l-locked, and I thought you w-were asleep?" Roxas tugged down on the top, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried to move his face away from Axel's, becoming uncomfortably hot all of a sudden.

"Mmm~ you know I've got skills…and I knew you got a job with a uniform so~ I wanted to see it~." Axel drawled, tightening his grip on the smaller boy's waist. "And boy am I glad I did, cause this is…" Axel blew against his ear, "_**hot**_."

"Okay, you had your look, n-now get off of me or I'll be late." Roxas started to try and pry the red head's hands away from him. A venture that ended with Axel pinning him to the mattress with his hand up the blonde's shirt and lips sucking his collar.

?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?

"…And that's why I was late." Roxas ended to his whispered explanation. He was blushing throughout the entire story while Kairi doctored up his neck with make-up. "I mean, really, did he _have_ to take it out on me? Couldn't he have just, I don't know, sat at home and…_you know_, instead of making me late?"

"Oh Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." Kairi finished her administering of cover up and shook her head down at her childhood friend, "Why jack off when the real thing's so much better?"

Roxas' blush deepened as she giggled and wriggled her eyebrows at him, skipping away to make up an excuse to tell their boss. Her outfit, though cute on her, was even worse than his was as far as showing how perverted their employer really was. The yellow top for girls showed their midriff and the bottoms were orange mini skirts, like the kind school girls wore.

Today was going to be a long day.

"I'm ho-ack!" Roxas was thrown back by something giddy and red headed when he opened the door to their apartment. They fell hard onto the floor, Axel singing Disney songs at the top of his lungs to cover up the colorful swears coming out of the injured blonde's mouth. Before Roxas could recover, he was slung over the still singing red head's shoulder and was carried into the apartment; the door kicked and locked shut behind them.

"Roxas my dear, are we having fun tonight~!"

"Just don't get anything on my outfit; I have to wear it tomorrow." Roxas gave up, resting his chin in his hand as he was whisked away for a very active night.

* * *

**(1): **a reference to Dualism's Surgeon General's Warning.


End file.
